Girlfriend
by yo-182
Summary: Ella y el. Ella quiere. El la quiere. Y el otro cambio. Pero ¿ella sera su novia?. New! jeje reviews, quiero saber que les parecio!.SongFic.


**GIRLFRIEND.**

**Would you be my girlfriend?**

¿Tu serias mi novia?

**Would you be my girlfriend?**

¿Tu serias mi novia?

**Would you be my girlfriend?**

¿Tu serias mi novia?

**I like you, right.**

Me gustas…

**Would you be my girlfriend?**

¿Tu serias mi novia?

Tristes noches estaba pasando ella, debatiéndose entre uno y otro. Uno le suplicaba que no lo dejara, el otro le decía que él cambiaria su vida. Uno la hacia sufrir, el otro deseaba que fuera feliz. A uno lo amaba, al otro le tenia lastima.

Tantas cosas habían sucedidos y sin embargo no muchas habían cambiado. Tantos problemas y todo seguía igual. Solo él había cambiado, su ambición de querer tener más poder lo llevo a la locura y a hacerle daño a sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué había cambiado? Nadie lo sabía, pero casi todos coincidían en que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, su mejor amigo todavía tenia esperanzas y no dejaría de hablar con él sobre los viejos tiempos. Pero en cambio ella no pensaba igual que su hermano. Su vida gracias a él era un fracaso y nadie querría y podría remediarlo. Solo una persona, esa persona que jamás imagino se interesaba por ella como el otro no lo hacia. El cariño que Draco Malfoy estaba sintiendo desde hace tiempo por ella podría hacerla feliz, pero su miedo se lo impedía, su miedo a ser infeliz con lo desconocido para siempre.

**I don't know why you care (why you thinking 'bout him)**

No se porqué a ti te importa (por que piensas en él)

**He doesn't even know you're there.**

El ni siquiera sabe que estas ahí.

**Cause he don't love your eyes.**

Porqué el no ama tus ojos.

**And he don't love your smile**

Y no ama tu sonrisa.

**Girl, you know that ain't fair.**

Chica tu sabes que eso no es justo.

Él tenia razón, Harry no la amaba como ella quería y necesitaba que la amaran. Pero no podía entregarse a él, no quería que los demás sufrieran por su culpa. Quizás esa era una de las cosas a las que le tenia miedo no podía abandonarlo todo solamente por él. Su madre y su padre se enojarían. A pesar de que ya era una mujer de 25 años y podía tomar sus propias decisiones les tenía demasiado respeto a sus padres y sabía que ellos apreciaban mucho a Harry Potter. ¿Acaso se estaba equivocando? No sabía al lado de quien estaba su felicidad. Estaba claro que al lado de Harry no, ¿pero si del lado de Draco Malfoy?

**The middle of the night. **

En la mitad de la noche

**Is he gonna be by your side?**

¿El estará ahí a tu lado?

**Or will he run and hide?**

¿O él correrá y se esconderá?.

**You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear.**

No lo sabes porque las cosas no están claras.

**And baby when you cry. **

Y nena cuándo tú lloras.

**Is he gonna stand by your side?**

¿El estará ahí parado a tu lado?

**Does the man even know you're alive?**

¿Sabe por lo menos el hombre que estás viva?

**I got an idea...**

Tengo una idea…

La mujer que amaba no lo quería ni se interesaba por él, o al menos eso le hacía creer ella. Ella, la mujer que en los últimos dos años estaba ocupando su mente. La que hacía que odiara más a Potter. Por la que no dejaba de preocuparse. Ginebra Weasley. La había llamado, ya que sabía los horarios de Potter, y la cito para que hablaran, ella le dijo que no tenían nada de que hablar. Pero el pidió solo una oportunidad. Y esta misma noche se encontrarían.

Él, la conoció cuando estaba en un supermercado, en realidad sabía quien era pero ahí fue cuando se empezó a interesar por ella. Había decidido romper con la rutina, y fue el a hacer los mandados. Estaba en la sección de bebidas y ahí la vio. Tuvieron un pequeño dialogo, ella se acordaba perfectamente de él. Al principio ella trato de no prestarle atención, pero como el no dejaba de molestarla le dijo que la dejara en paz. Siguieron peleando hasta que en la caja, le dijo que había cambiado tanto que hasta estaba linda. Y ella se fue, no supo más de ella hasta que la volvió a cruzar y averiguo su número telefónico.

**Why don't you be my girlfriend?**

¿No serías mi novia?

**I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good, girl)**

Te trataré bien.

**I know you hear your friends when they say you should**

Se que has oído a tus amigos cuando dicen que deberías.

**'Cause if you were my girlfriend**

Por que si tu fueras mi novia.

**I'd be your shining star**

Yo seria tu estrella brillante.

**The one to show you where you are**

El único que te enseñara donde estás tú.

**Girl you should be my girlfriend.**

Chica tú deberías ser mi novia.

¿Debería ir? Y si mejor no iba. Si era mejor no ir. No quería que la hiciera sufrir, pero parecía que esa no era su intención. Si mejor iba y se aclaraba las dudas. Se arreglo, por suerte Harry no estaba en casa. Vivian juntos desde hace un año. Había tenido unos problemas con el trabajo, y tuvo que viajar al exterior. Estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que Draco tenía para decirle. Iba caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontrarían. Era una plaza con muchos juegos. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en el día en que se dieron su primer beso. Ese beso fue el más dulce y tierno que le dieron en su vida. Aunque nunca olvidara su primer beso con Harry, cuando el era normal o cuando era el Harry que la había rescatado de la cámara cuando era chicos. Draco y ella estaba en esa misma plaza en la que se encontrarían dentro de unos momentos. Ella al igual que hoy había aprovechado que Harry no estaba en casa. Recién se conocían, él se había ganado parte de su confianza. Ella le estaba contando cosas acerca de su vida, de cómo estaba todo después de Voldemort, de pronto él la calla con su dedo índice y lentamente va a cercando su rostro al de ella hasta que unieron sus labios y crearon un dulce beso.

**Does he know what you feel? (know what you feel)**

¿Sabe el lo que tu sientes?.

**Are you sure that it's real, yeah (are you sure)**

¿Estas segura de que es real?

**Does he ease your mind?**

¿El conforta tu mente?

**Or does he break your stride?**

¿O el finge progresar?

**Did you know that love could be a shield, yeah**

Sabías que el amor puede ser un escudo?

Se estaba tardando mucho. No seas impaciente Draco, se decía una y otra vez. Tal vez se le hizo complicado poder salir, se repetía. Pero él no podía, no podía esperar más, así que tomo el camino que iba a la casa de ella. Pero justo por la esquina se asomaba Ginny. Se saludaron, formalmente, nada de besos. Caminaron hasta la plaza y se sentaron en un banco. Hubo un tiempo en donde no se hablaron ni siquiera se miraron, miraban lo que los rodeaba. No sabían como empezar, que decirse, solo sabían que se sentía bien estar uno al lado del otro. Nada mas que no lo querían decir, no querían enfrentarse y que las emociones que sentían en ese momento se fueran lejos y otra vez se sintieran solos.

**The middle of the night. **

En la mitad de la noche

**Is he gonna be by your side?**

¿El estará ahí a tu lado?

**Or will he run and hide?**

¿O él correrá y se esconderá?.

**You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear.**

No lo sabes porque las cosas no están claras.

**And baby when you cry. **

Y nena cuándo tu lloras.

**Is he gonna stand by your side?**

¿El estará ahí parado a tu lado?

**Does the man even know you're alive?**

¿Sabe por lo menos el hombre que estás viva?

**I got an idea...**

Tengo una idea…

Ambos tenían ganas de darse su segundo beso y de que ese no fuera el último. Estaban conversando animadamente, el reía de sus ocurrencias. Ella estaba muy cómoda al lado de Draco, no sabía como había empezado a contarle cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Draco ya no quería perder mas tiempo, sabía que nunca perdía el tiempo con ella, en realidad estaba impaciente.

¿Sabes por que estas aquí? –

Te estaba contando lo de mi jefe, ¿no te interesa no es así?

Claro que me interesa, pero mira Ginny quiero que hablemos de lo que en realidad importa.

Entiendo. – afirmo ella desviando su mirada de la de él.

¿Has pensado en mí?

Lo he hecho…pero…muchas cosas se interponen entre nosotros

¿Acaso importan los demás? ¿soy importante o soy alguien para ti? ¿sientes algo por mi Ginny? Házmelo saber ahora y yo esperare el tiempo que sea, mientras sea comprensible. Por que yo a pesar de haber cambiado no espero toda una vida por algo, aunque tu valgas la pena y me hagas sentir cosas que nunca sentí en mi vida y por alguien.

…- no podía expresarse.

No llores, no quiero que llores. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado, hasta podría decir que te amo. No hago más que pensar en ti. En que si no tengo amor en mi vida para que sirve estar vivo. Trabajo, casa, fiestas, que no disfruto por que no estas a mi lado.

Ella lo único que hizo fue tirarse a sus brazos. No tenía consuelo, quería estar con el pero ¿y todo lo demás? Todo para ella era quería quería y solamente quería, pero nada cumplía. Le pidió más tiempo para poder acomodar un poco su vida, para saber que iba a ser de Harry si lo dejaba. Tal vez le conseguiría una chica, le comento a Draco y ambos rieron.

Esa despedida estuvo llena de alegría y ansiaba que llegara el momento de otro encuentro.

**Ever since I saw your face,**

Desde que ví tu rostro,

**Nothing in my life has been the same.**

Nada en mi vida ha sido igual

**I walk around just saying your name.**

Camino alrededor solo diciendo tu nombre.

**Without you my world would end, yeah.**

Sin ti mi mundo se acabaría.

**I've looked around this whole damn place.**

He estado buscando alrededor de todo este maldito mundo.

**And everything says you were meant to be.**

Y todo lo que me diga que tu eres.

**My girlfriend, oh!**

Mi novia.

Los momentos de felicidad siempre terminan ¿no? Como el de Draco y Ginny. No había consuelo para las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Recordaba lo que había pasado días atrás…

Nada podía sacar esa felicidad que sentía, salvo un "pequeño detalle" que no vio cuando entro a su casa. Él estaba ahí, ese hombre por el hombre cual sufría mucho. Harry estaba estaba parado frente a ella apoyándose en el marco de la entrada a la sala. Solo bastaron unas palabras para que su felicidad se desmoronara por completo.

Yo se que ya no es lo mismo que antes - empezó Harry - pienso que todo esto me sirve para darme cuenta de la clase de mujer que tengo a mi lado. Tú sabes que yo no soy ese mismo de antes. Me siento otra persona Ginny, y se que tu también lo sientes, todos lo sienten. Yo no quería, no quería ser lo que soy hoy. No quería llegar a arrogante y frío como lo era la persona con cual te encontraste hoy. No me preguntes como lo supe, seguramente lo imaginas. Lo se y supe desde la primera vez que se encontraron en la plaza, pero pensé que nunca mas lo verías ya que paso mucho tiempo. Pero mi viaje me generaba dudas y no tuve otra opción. Lo siento, te pido perdón. No somos una pareja lo suficientemente segura para que no haya infidelidades ¿no? Por que siento que no soy lo que esperabas cuando decidimos estar juntos, vivir y compartir nuestros momentos juntos. Me siento la peor persona por que todo este tiempo te lo he hecho perder. Se que en lo mas profundo, quiero tu felicidad y se que no estoy cumpliendo ese deseo tuyo. Tu también lo sabes…

Yo no se…- al borde de las lagrimas.

…también sabes que lo quieres a él. Sabes que ya no sientes nada o lo mismo por mí. Terminemos con esto, ninguno sale ganando. Creo que será mejor que nos separemos. Yo se que te voy extrañar. Tu y tu familia y Hermione son las únicas personas por las intento volver a ser el mismo de antes. Por las que quiero sacar esta mascara que se que no soy yo, que se que solo demuestra el poder o el mando que puedo tener ante otras personas. Pero ya no quiero eso, no quiero hacer sufrir más a nadie. Se acabo, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío. Y perdóname por lo que te he hecho.

Yo creo que aun las cosas pueden…

No no pueden cambiar! Basta no trates de hacer las cosas bien por que no salen asi!

Solo trato de que no sufras por mi causa.

Ya sufrí y lo supere ahora te toca a ti.

Adiós.

¿te vas? – lo detuvo llorando.

Si, no te preocupes esta casa es tuya. No me interesa.

No espera, yo no quiero seguir aquí, será mejor que me vaya yo. Esta casa me recordara momentos felices y momentos que será mejor no mencionar. Preparare mis cosas y me iré a otro lugar, a la casa de alguien.

Entonces nos vamos los dos. Yo no quiero estar aquí nunca más. ¿Quieres que te lleve…?

Harry creo que la mejor forma de olvidarnos es no estando juntos, aunque me duela decírtelo.

Ni estando juntos te podré olvidar. Adiós. – y se fue dejando buenos y malos recuerdo, dejando lo malo de ese Harry que nadie quería. Quizás volvería, quizás no.

**Why don't you be my girlfriend. **

¿No serías mi novia?

**I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good, girl)**

Te trataré bien.

**I know you hear your friends when they say you should**

Se que has oído a tus amigos cuando dicen que deberías.

**'Cause if you were my girlfriend**

Por que si tu fueras mi novia.

**I'd be your shining star**

Yo sería tu estrella brillante.

**The one to show you where you are**

El único que te enseñara donde estás tu.

**Girl you should be my girlfriend.**

Chica tú deberías ser mi novia.

¿Seis meses no es nada no? ¿o si? Se produjeron muchos cambios en su vida. ¿Quieren saber con quien estuvo? Pues con nadie. Las emociones eran muy fuertes como para tomar otro camino hacía la supuesta felicidad que tendría con Draco. Como Harry le dijo, le tocaba superar a ella todo. Y olvido todo. Más bien supero el pasado. Pensar que hubo buenos recuerdos, algo se podía rescatar de todo ese mal. Aprendió que cuando uno sufre, no debe dejar que lo malo siga lastimando. Y eso se logra con el tiempo.

Había hablado con Draco por última vez. No quería lastimar a nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo iba a suceder. No quiso estar a su lado, no quería probar lo nuevo. Quería un cambio en su vida. Quería irse lejos, y así lo hizo. Al final pudo cumplir algo de lo que quería. Dejando todo atrás.

¿Y Harry? Harry conoció a otra mujer. Pero eso lo supo por las revistas, que no le dedicaban notas desde hace mucho tiempo. El titulo de estas decían: "El nuevo Harry Potter o el de antes", "Irreconocible Harry Potter" y otros mas que no recordaba. Por lo que le contaba Hermione su cambio se estaba notando y que Ron estaba mas que contento. Volvían a disfrutar como en los viejos tiempos.

Y ella, también conoció a alguien. Pero eso no importa. Al menos alguna parte de su ser era feliz.

**Girl you should be... my girlfriend**

Nena tu deberías ser…mi novia

**Girl you should be... my girlfriend**

Nena tu deberías ser…mi novia

**Girl you should be... my girlfriend (its destiny)**

Nena tu deberías ser…mi novia

**Girl you should be... my girlfriend**

Nena tu deberías ser…mi novia

**My girlfriend **

Mi novia.


End file.
